Til Death Do Us Part
by RaeyvnRain
Summary: Georgie wasn't even twenty yet and here she was on her second marriage, and this one was just as much a sham as the first. At least this time she knew he didn't love her, and she didn't love him. That had to count for something, right?


_Notes : Nineteen year old Georgie, only divorced 3 months, witnesses a crime involving Johnny Zacchara and Diego Alcazar. Diego, long obsessed with the brunette beauty, seeks to eliminate the problem, and Johnny kidnaps and marries Georgie to offer his name as protection. As much protection as it can grant, at any rate. This is the story of how Johnny and Georgie fake it til they make it._

 _AH/AU, because I can't be bothered to go back and try to figure out exactly what every character was doing in this timeline. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

"Georgie! You can't just walk away from me."

Georgie Jones- er, Zacchara, wasn't paying him any attention. She had no intention to either. He could take his demands and shove them someplace she was too kind to mention.

He caught up to her as she began to climb the stairs of his massive and oppressive family home. "Georgie, the families have to believe this is a real marriage. In order for them to believe, everyone has to believe. Now, I personally don't care if you want to have lunch with that geek of Morgan's, but as my new wife, it would be seen as a betrayal. You have to understand that."

"Oh I understand, but what you don't seem to understand is that I in no way intend to stop living my life because some sicko freak who's been obsessed with me for way too long has now decided I'm a liability because of what I _might_ have seen."

"Diego Alcazar isn't just some petty stalker Georgie!" Johnny snapped in exasperation. She just didn't seem to get it.

"I know way better than you how true that is, Johnny!"

She was so frustrating sometimes. Why couldn't she just listen to him? Just once. He'd give anything for her to just listen to reason.

"Fine, next time you want to have lunch with Spinelli, take your sister along, at least then it's a viable excuse."

She rolled her eyes. "Maxie hates Spinelli. She doesn't even think he's human."

Johnny didn't either, but that wasn't the point.

Georgie had continued her path up the stairs, to the ridiculously large bedroom she shared with Johnny. He glowered at the bed, and the wall of pillows she insisted on keeping between the two sides. The bed was large enough to fit four people, so it wasn't like it was a hardship, but the willful brunette was doing all she could to keep him rattled. And dammit, it was working.

He blew out a breath. "Please, Georgie, for both of our sakes, please just take Maxie with you next time."

She shrugged. "I'll think about it."

She went to the closet, and began rumaging through the clothes hanging up, and Johnny turned that glower on her now. "How generous of you."

Georgie beamed at him. "I know. See? We can reach a compromise, can't we? I told Dad that he had nothing to worry about."

The mention of the Police Commissioner did nothing to lift his mood. It was sure as hell a mess they'd landed themselves in. Mac Scorpio hated everything about Johnny Zacchara, most of all, the fact that he was married to his youngest daughter.

But Mac knew why they were married, to protect Georgie. As much as Mac hated it, he had to go along with it. What was done, was done.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"We are having dinner at the Metrocourt with my family tonight, remember? Now be a good little husband and pick yourself out a suit."

Johnny flinched. He'd forgotten and oh how he wished he'd not been reminded. A whole evening with Patrick Drake taking potshots at his criminal career, Mac Scorpio glaring at him and Robin making snide comments to Maxie, who in turn, made loudly whispered comments on just about every aspect of him she could think of to insult. Yes, what a lovely evening.

Could he fake being sick?

Georgie obviously recognized the look on his face. "Nope. If I have to suffer through dinners with you're insane father and possibly even more insane sister, than you can deal with my family."

That was true, dammit. The Zacchara's made everyone look normal and well adjusted in comparison. Damn, this marriage was turning out to be a real headache.

Sometimes, he really hated his marriage.

Like right now, when his young hot wife was wearing a killer purple dress that dipped low to reveal wondrous amounts of her gorgeous skin, and stopped high enough to let him know just how greatly shaped her legs were. Can't forget those four inches of sinful fantasy she called shoes.

* * *

Georgie sat perfectly at ease, legs crossed as she chatted with her family. He had to admit, she sold it well. No one listening in would ever guess that her husband had never once touched her more intimately than the swift peck of the lips they'd exchanged during their vows. Georgie made sure to brush her hand over his, or glance over at him every once in awhile to give him the most lascivious looks. It made his blood boil in an entirely different way than he was used to his wife making his blood boil.

He fucking loved it. And hated it.

Those looks she passed him promised hot dirty sex, but he knew there would be no delivery of said promises. What a shame.

"Oh, look. If it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Zacchara. You couldn't even bother to not rub my face in it in my own cousins hotel, could you?" Lulu Spencer said scathingly, standing just behind Georgie.

Johnny was uneasy. He'd only spoken to Lulu once since this mess had been dropped on him. He was entirely surprised to see his wife's face light up.

"Kind of like how you couldn't wait to rub my face in the fact that you were sleeping with my ex husband, right?"

Lulu's eyes narrowed. "As if you could ever hope to satisfy Johnny."

"He hasn't had any complaints." Georgie shot back. "In fact, I don't think he's even mentioned you once since he married me."

Georgie raised a hand to casually brush her hair aside and the way Lulu's eyes zeroed in on her wedding band let Johnny know there had been nothing casual at all about it.

"Well, Lulu…. I guess you're just not the sort of girl a guy marries, are you?" Maxie shot from across the table.

"Ladies…."

Of course, all three ignored Johnny.

"Oh, what would you even know, Maxie? At least I never had to resort to drugging up a guy to get him to sleep with me."

Maxie grinned, not at all apologetic.

Georgie sighed. "Lulu, I'm enjoying a perfectly lovely meal with my husband and my family. Go away."

Lulu huffed. "Johnny… can we talk, please?"

He wanted to disappear. He cared for Lulu, deeply and truly, but for the moment this was the way it had to be. He'd promised to protect Georgie from that stalker of hers and he took his promises seriously.

"That's not a good idea Lulu. We already said everything we need to say to each other."

"No, you said a bunch of crap that can't even be true and then ran away."

Johnny shrugged, taking Georgie's hand in his own. "She's my wife. I won't disrespect her by meeting up with you, Lulu. You have to accept that. There is no alternative here."

Lulu stormed off in a defeated rage, but everyone at the table knew that wouldn't last long.

Robin cleared her throat delicately. "So… how's work going, Georgie?"

Every occupant of the table stared at her. Robin sighed. So much for a polite dinner.

* * *

"Georgie, I'm not secretly meeting up with Lulu, that is just ridiculous."

Georgie shrugged. "It's none of my business if you are or aren't, I was just saying that if you wanted to, I won't say a word."

Johnny groaned. Was every woman in this god forsaken town absolutely insane?

Georgie grabbed her shorts and top to change into for bed, before making her way to the large bathroom connected to Johnny's bedroom. He flopped down on the bed fully clothed and rubbed a hand over his face. While she was in there, putting on those tiny shorts and thin top, Johnny contemplated when his life had actually gone wrong. Was it when he was a kid? When he came to Port Charles for the first time? Or was it when he'd lost all leave of his mind and actually thought he was saving a girls life by taking her under his protection?

He didn't know, but what he did know was that he had a smoking hot wife that he couldn't touch and an ex-girlfriend that refused to believe she was the ex. Georgie sauntered out in those ridiculously small shorts and Johnny took a moment to appreciate the curves of her legs. Jesus she really was hot. And so damn kind and sweet that you could just overlook how attractive she really was, right up until you were hit over the head with it. And she didn't even seem to notice.

Johnny dragged himself off the bed. "I am not going to meet Lulu. For all intents and purposes you are my wife, you are the only woman I will be meeting up with for any reason other than business, and as long as we are married you are the only woman sharing my bed. Period. I don't want to have this argument again."

Georgie smiled at him. "I understand, Johnny. I just don't want you to feel trapped or… you know, like I'm trying to keep you from your life."

"Trust me Georgie, I don't feel trapped at all." And, he was surprised to find that he genuinely meant that.

The truth was, Georgie was liking married life all too much. Or maybe it was just her husband she was liking too much. Johnny wasn't like any guy she'd ever known. He was demanding and confident. He was take charge and unwavering. He was also one of the sweetest guys she had ever met. He played the piano so soulfully, he went out of his way to save her life and keep her protected, and he worried over the effects of his actions on her.

She could fall for him and she knew it. That's why she spent so much time arguing with him. If she kept him at arms length then she wouldn't be hurt when this ended and he divorced her for the girl he'd been dating before their wedding had put a stop to that relationship.

Georgie sighed as she sat at the desk Johnny had set up for her. Another one of those sweet little moments that had her heart stuttering for him. He'd dedicated a corner of their shared bedroom to her writing desk, big enough for her to spread several books, notes and her laptop across while she worked on her school assignments. He'd even tried to convince her to quit her job at Kelly's so she could concentrate on school. He spoke one night of taking her to Italy, when things were calm and her classes wrapped up. Just because she mentioned that she'd planned to spend a year abroad.

He was totally wasted on a girl like Lulu, Georgie thought, even as she winced at thinking it. She hated to put anyone else down, but Lulu had done everything she could to steal Georgie's happiness away time and again. And now the tables looked to be turned, with Georgie stealing Lulu's guy. Of course she knew that wasn't true and so did Johnny but Lulu wasn't aware, and Georgie hated that she was in the position of being the man-stealer.

There wasn't anything she could do about it though, for the moment. Georgie glanced across the room to find her husband dramatically sprawled across the bed, arm flung over his eyes and rolled her own eyes. Johnny could be such a drama queen sometimes. It made her want to giggle.

"Are you laughing at me?"

She sobered, but couldn't repress the grin spreading across her lips as he glowered at her from his spot on the bed. "No, of course not, _Husband._ "

He sighed and she made her way to the bed. It wasn't exactly ideal, this space sharing, but they had to sell it as real and Johnny wasn't sure who in his circle was loyal to him and who was reporting back to his father and/or Trevor. They did at least have an agreement to keep all hands and other body parts to themselves.

Being married to Johnny was a total nightmare, but not for any of the reasons anyone else might expect. She had a smoking hot husband… and had to keep her hands to herself.

* * *

There it is. I hope to be able to add to it soon. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
